RoyxEd
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: Roy, Ed and Al, in his human body, are sent to check out supposed abandoned warehouses that a very dangerous and delusional criminal is hiding in. Al went to check one, Roy another, and Ed the last. The criminal found and attacked Ed.
1. Chapter 1

Ed slammed down on the hard, concrete floor. His clothing was ripped and tattered.

"Your weak, Edward Elric," a low voice chuckled. "You don't stand a chance against me."

The dark figure leaned down next to Ed and violently ripped off his shirt, leaving bright red scratch marks on Ed's chest. Ed groaned in pain. A smirk crept across the figures face. He got up, turned around, and grabbed the whip he had. Ed got up and headed for the door, limping.

"You're not going to get away that easily."

The man lashed out the whip, snaring around Ed, making him slam to the ground again. The man smiled and walked over to Ed, who was wincing from the pain. Slight burn marks were prevalent. The man put his right foot on Ed's back and leaned on it.

"You…bastard…" was all Ed could say as the whip tightened around his neck.

"You can scream all you want. No one will hear you. But don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."

Ed felt tears run down his cheeks. It couldn't end like this. He hasn't told Roy the truth. And Al… Al couldn't live with himself if Ed died. He would blame himself for Ed's death. It just _couldn't_ end like this.

"That's right; scream, cry, plead all you want. It will all be over soon."

The man gammed his foot into the back of Ed's head. He began to fall unconscious.

"No!" a voice yelled.

The man was thrown to the ground, several feet away from Ed. The last thing Ed could remember was the man being torched to death and the voice saying

"Don't die Ed! Oh, God, please don't die!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ed slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark, which indicated that it was night. Hid head was slightly pounding. He found that his wounds and burn marks were wrapped up. All he had on was his underwear. He slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a bedroom. The bed he was on had blue sheets and was against the wall. Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp and an alarm clock on it. It was 9:30 pm. Next to the night stand was a window with the curtains draped closed. Across form the window on the other side of the room was a dresser. To the right of the dresser was the door. Ed laid back down and rolled over. _Thud!_ Ed was on his side on the floor. He rolled over onto his back and grumbled. His head, his arms, his legs, his back, _everything_ hurt.

"Ed?" a voice called. "Are you alright?" Ed recognized the voice. He felt anger beginning to boil inside him.

"Colonel Bastard," Ed sat up. "Where the hell am I?"

"My house." Roy bent down next Ed.

"And I'm here why?" Ed glared at Roy.

"You aren't seriously injured to go to a hospital and Al would have freaked." Roy inspected the wounds and burn marks.

"I can take care of myself just fine." Ed shoved Roy away and tried to get up.

"You need to rest Fullmetal." Roy grabbed Ed's shoulders and forced him to the ground.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Ed tried to force Roy off.

Roy got on top of Ed, held his hands above his head, straddled him, and held him down. Ed slightly blushed.

"Think Fullmetal; you've been burned and injured and you to go and seriously injure yourself more? As your commanding officer, I cannot allow that."

Ed stared at Roy. Roy slightly blushed as both he and Ed realized the positions they were in. Roy's blush darkened.

"I'm sorry Fullmetal…I wasn't thinking…I just…" Roy let go of Ed's hands and started to get up.

Ed quickly grabbed Roy's hand. Roy looked at Ed.

"Colonel…" Ed trailed off, looking away.

Roy straddled Ed again and leaned closer. Ed's cheeks reddened.

"What is it Ed? You van tell me."

"I…um…"

"Yes?"

Ed grabbed the back of Roy's head and quickly kissed him. Roy was so shocked that he couldn't move. Ed pulled away, his cheeks blushing red.

"I love you Mustang."

Roy's cheeks were bight red.

"I love you to, Edward." Ed looked away, his blush darkening. "But I don't get it." Ed looked at Roy confused. "The other day, you said you didn't like me. Why did you lie to me?"

"It wasn't a total lie."

Roy looked down to Ed confused.

"I don't like you, but love you. There is a big difference. Honestly Colonel, I thought you would know the difference."

"Oh," Roy smirked, "Believe me; I know the difference."

Ed was about to ask something, but Roy cut him off with a kiss. Ed wrapped his arm around Roy's neck and returned the kiss. Roy licked the bottom of Ed lip and rubbed Ed's back. Ed opened his mouth to moan. Roy felt this and slid his tongue into Ed's mouth. Ed slid his tongue into Roy's mouth. They explored each others mouth. Roy pulled away, breaking the kiss. Ed whimpered in protest.

"Hang on."

Roy picked up Ed and set him on the bed. Roy got on top of Ed again. Ed now realized the Roy was wearing a white button-up shirt and his military pants. Ed grinned evilly.

"What?" Roy asked, slightly worried.

"Oh, nothing." Ed tried to sound innocent.

Roy was about to reply, but Ed cut him off with another kiss. Roy returned the kiss and felt Ed lick the bottom of his lip. He chuckled slightly and opened his mouth. They passionately kissed until Roy realized his shirt was being unbuttoned. Roy broke the kiss and looked to see Ed grinning and glaring at him. Roy looked down at him confused.

"I'm making it fair." Ed told him. "It's not fair that you still have your cloths on and I'm in my underwear."

"Oh, you want fair?" Roy smirked.

He sat up. Ed watched as Roy took off his shirt, reveling his muscular torso, and he slowly unzipped his pants. Ed could feel his cheeks get red as he watched Roy take off his pants and throw them aside. Roy leaned down again and began to kiss Ed. He then slowly moved to his jaw, then his neck, and downward. Once he reached Ed's nipple, he drew circles around it with his tongue. He heard moans of pleasure come from Ed. He continued until he reached Ed's underwear. He moved his head next to Ed's ear.

"So, do you want fair?" he asked.

"Please…Roy" Ed whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."


End file.
